


The Classic Trope

by thefalloftheauthor (egosoffire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9865022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/thefalloftheauthor
Summary: Ficlet for fem trope bingo - bed sharing.Molly and Irene end up in a situation that gives them the classic bed-sharing trope.





	

"Well, this is a situation."

Molly looked over at Irene. The woman was nervous, a look on her face that Molly had never seen before. Irene glanced at her once more and then at the bed -- the hotel room's single bed. That was what Irene Adler, the dominantrix, the woman who controlled Britain with her abilities, was worried about?

"It's just a bed," she murmured with a playful laugh. "It doesn't matter."

"I know it must make you uncomfortable," Irene said somberly. The tone was so unlike her, but her subtle flirting was still there. Her tone was always seductive, even when she wasn't trying. "I'll sleep on the floor, alright? I'm used to an uncomfortable position or two."

"No," Molly said, shaking her head and waving a hand dismissively. "Seriously. Just share the bed with me. It doesn't matter. We're both adults."

"It's very rare for a woman to be so okay with sharing her bed dwith a lesbian, you must admit," Irene teased. "I've had more than my share of frightened straight women, so you'll have to forgive my shock."

"Well, I'm not frightened," Molly said, sitting down on the end of the bed. "I'm also not straight."

"What?" Irene asked, alarmed.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, getting up and heading to the bathroom after grabbing pajamas out of her bag.

"I'm not straight or frightened of you."

For once, Irene seemed very caught off guard. When Molly returned, she walked over and smiled, seeing the shocked expression on her face. It was very exciting to think about being the one to shock The Woman, the one who had so much power over everyone else.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling back the covers and getting into the bed.

"I'm...surprised," Irene said, with a nod. She quickly grabbed her own clothes. "I'm going to change."

Molly got into bed and rolled around onto her side to give Irene a bit of privacy. Irene didn't run off to the bathroom like she did. Molly could hear her shifting out of her clothes and into a nightgown. She leaned against the pillow, smiling at the tiny victory of making Irene Adler embarrassed. That was an honor that she was pretty sure few people had.

Irene crawled into bed beside her. "So, not straight?" she asked. "I hadn't guessed."

"Sherlock never deduced it either," Molly laughed, rolling over so that she was on her back. "I was always surprised, but he never cared much for the relationship side of things. You know more about people's romantic endeavors than he does."

"Still didn't figure," laughed Irene. "I'm a lesbian who often deals with women of all sexualities. Yet, I guess you and I didn't know each other well before this little case of ours."

"It's been a long case," Molly said. "I'm glad you let me help out."

"Well, you've helped Sherlock before, and I knew you were more than capable," Irene praised. "We are going to get the bastard, I promise."

"Why did you take this case?" Molly asked. "You're not a detective like Sherlock. You had no real obligation."

"The guy we're hunting down is someone I've dealt with before," Irene said, lying back and looking down at her fingernails. "I've worked with him, and he's a formidable opponent. He's taken advantage of people I know and care about. He's a scumbag and getting him off the street is a service that I'm willing to give."

"And you asked me because Sherlock likes me?" Molly asked, grinning.

"I asked you because I knew you were capable," she responded with a warm smile. "I also needed those body parts."

"Oh, so you're using me for my body parts?" Molly asked, then erupted into giggles as soon as she realized what her words sounded like. "I didn't mean it like that."

Irene laughed too, a smile crossing her face that was wider and more genuine than Molly had ever seen on her face. "You're darling, you know that?" she asked, admiration evident in her expression. "I like that about you."

"You're sweet," she said, leaning over and kissing the woman on the cheek, lightly. "Now let's sleep. I'm exhausted and we have an evil bastard to take down in the morning."


End file.
